Minette Napkatti
Minette Napkatti is a non-player character in Bravely Second: End Layer. She is an Imperial soldier who refers to herself as the "King of Cats" and is the holder of the Catmancer asterisk. Profile Appearance Minette is a 17-year old girl with short blonde hair with a black cat-ear headband and blue eyes. She wears a white tank top and black shorts with white stripes on the side and a pink cat-shaped belt buckle. She wears a small gold bell and pink bow around her neck, black boots with red and white folds at the top, and gray socks. She also wears a cat-shaped cape/costume with both of her hands in the sleeves. The cape/costume is white with a brown patch around its nose and large blue eyes. It has a small gold crown and a pink bow on its tail. Personality Minette has peculiar quirks, behaving similarly to a cat. She mixes the word "meow" with other words in her sentences (e.g. Meowsterisk) and has a short attention span, seeking to help the kaiser because he treats her well. She is deeply loyal to her master and is a bit simple-minded, as she sought the compass despite not knowing what the kaiser's intention was, simply believing that it was important because he said it was. She believes cats to be best creatures in the world, and can communicate and see through them. She refers to herself in third person. Story Years prior, Minette's mother was a scientist working with Professor Norzen to try to combat the Great Plague that befell Luxendarc. Her mother had realized that only cats were unaffected by the disease and created antibodies by injecting her daughter with cat blood. Minette manifested feline traits as a result, befriending cats out of loneliness after her mother died. She was found by Kaiser Oblivion who invited her to join the Glanz Empire as an assassin with the promise of a family and a new future. After Janne Balestra and Nikolai Nikolanikov are defeated at Eternian Central Command, the Kaiser tasks Minette to deal with Yew Geneolgia's group in the Harena Region. Minette turns Nobutsuna Kamiizumi's pet cat Tsubaki on them and later appears at Al-Khampis, assassinating Norzen when he tells Yew's group the location of the Compass of Space and Time. Reporting her discovery to the Kaiser, he loans Minette his pet lion Bismark to retrieve the compass and kill Yew's group. Minette ends up fatally wounded and only lives long enough to hand the compass to Janne. The timeline is altered so she would not have to die, and Tsubaki convinces her that humans aren't all bad. She is invited to be part of Kamiizumi's family along with Bismark and accepts after being told she can take catnaps whenever she wants, and that she won't be abandoned again. Gameplay Minette can be a difficult opponent if not prepared. She fights with her lion Bismarck and the two can inflict serious damage. Minette spends most of the battle using Catnap, which will put the party to Sleep while Bismarck inflicts damage freely. This is a deadly combo, since Minette is fast and can easily use Catnap before the player can even act. It is therefore recommended to use accessories that prevent Sleep. If the party is immune to Catnap Minette will waste turns using it. Bismarck's Dual Attack hits the party at random for 2 attacks, which can be fatal if they strike the same target. Minette can strike hard with her own physical attacks and Sonic Beam, which ignores defense. The player should defeat Bismarck first since he hits harder and has less HP. Having a member that can apply Astrology is of great help, as applying Physical Boon augments the offensive greatly. A well-leveled Fencer can inflict serious damage by switching between Wolf Fang and Goring Aurochs. Lastly, a character with Holy Magic can heal for fixed amounts; the user does not need to be a Bishop, thus reducing the amount of damage received by physical attacks. Creation and development Minette was designed by Atsushi Okubo, the author of the Square Enix-published manga Soul Eater. Voice Minette is voiced by Sandy Fox in the English version. She is voiced by Hisako Kanemoto in the Japanese version. Other appearances ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage Minette was an obtainable unit. BDPB Minette.png|Artwork. BDPB Minette Sprite.png|Sprite. Non-[[Final Fantasy series|''Final Fantasy]] guest appearances ''Million Arthur'' Minette appears as an obtainable card. Other media LINE Minette appears on a sticker set for the LINE communications app. The sticker set she appears in is titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 1".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1209021/en Gallery BS Minnete Goroneze.png|Render. BS Minette Astrologer Artwork.png|Minette and Norzen artwork. BS Minnete Goroneze2.png|Close-up. BS Minnete Countdown.png|Countdown artwork celebrating the release of Bravely Second. BS Minette Artwork.png|Concept artwork. Scr BS bestiary Minette.png|Bestiary entry. Etymology Her surname Napkatti is a play on "Catnap". In Japanese, "Goroneze" is a play on the term for "dozing" or "napping" . The "Informeowtion Superhighway" that she uses to relay and obtain information is referred to in Japanese as the Neko Neko Network (neko being the word for cat in Japanese). References Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer